Jus Jeruk
by musica musi
Summary: Setiap malam segelas jus jeruk selalu ada di atas meja kerjanya, namun suatu ketika jus jeruk itu tak kunjung datang...AU, Sumary tidak begitu bagus,


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto itu yah kalian tahulah punya siapa...**

**Warning**

**OC, OOC, Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga dan Typo**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Hinata **

*****mulai*****

Segelas jus jeruk itu selalu tersedia di atas meja kerjanya. Seakan menamani dirinya ketika ia sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya. Ia bekerja di kantor sejak pagi, tapi ketika pulang ke rumah ia malah langsung melakukan tarian tangan di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak punya kehidupan lain, selain kehidupan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan anak laki-laki yang masih menyusui. Lagipula untuk hari libur dan weekend ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya dan membatalkan semua jadwal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

Hal ini dilakukan olehnya karena ia tidak mau dianggap seorang warkaholic seperti teman kantornya sang Uchiha bungsu. Selain itu terkadang ia selalu merindukan keluarganya, disaat ia sedang bekerja. Namun karena pekerjaan ia kembali fokus berkencan dengan dokumen dan laptopnya.

Tapi itu semua sudah tidak masalah lagi, segelas jus jeruk yang selalu ada di atas meja kerjanya, akan membuat kerinduannya terhadap keluarga terobati. Jus jeruk ini adalah buatan istrinya.

Setiap malam ketika ia sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, istrinya masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Lalu menaruh segelas jus jeruk di sebelah laptopnya. Walaupun tanpa menoleh ke arah istrinya, ia tahu istrinya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, istrinya baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Mungkin orang berpikir bahwa ia pasti dikira makhluk dingin. Hal ini karena istrinya sudah capek-capek membuatkannya jus jeruk untuknya, namun selalu ditanggapi dalam diam. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Sebenarnya bukan dingin, bibirnya selalu kelu dan entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ada yang menghambatnya selama bicara. Keringat dingin selalu membasahi pelipisnya. Ia bahkan lupa apa yang ingin diketiknya. Tiga tahun bersama tapi sifat canggungnya dengan sang istri tidak pernah hilang. Apalagi ketika istrinya memperhatikannya, membuatnya jantungnya terus-menerus meloncat-loncat tidak karuan.

Tapi suatu ketika jarum pendek pada jam dindingnya, menunjuk angka dua belas, namun segelas jus jeruknya belum datang. Keningnya mulai berkerut keheranan. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri tapi duduk lagi, bingung apakah harus memastikan apa yang terjadi? atau tidak. Namun akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memastikannya.

Ia pergi ke kamar tidurnya, berpikir mungkin istrinya ada di sana. Perlahan ia membuka pintunya, tapi derit pintu dengan lantai masih terdengar. Ia pun memasuki kamar tersebut. Benar saja sang istri sedang tertidur dengan anak laki-lakinya. Ia bernafas lega, ia pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut sang istri, tapi malah membuat sang istri terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hi...Hinata maaf membangunkanmu," jawabnya panik karena tingkahnya membuat sang istri terbangun.

"Eh? Naruto-kun? ah... gawat aku lupa maaf," ungkap sang istri yang awalnya kebingungan, karena ketika terbangun istrinya bangun, dia berada di samping tempat tidur mereka. Itulah yang membuat sang istri bingung. Tapi kemudian sang istri teringat sesuatu, kalau istrinya lupa membuatkan jus jeruk untuknya.

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku lupa membuatkanmu, jus jeruk kesukaanmu. Tadi Hiroshi menangis terus, dan baru bisa tidur jam delapan malam, dan aku ketiduran saat menidurkan Hiroshi, maaf."

"Tidak apa Hinata, justru aku yang minta maaf karena telah membangunkanmu."

"Tidak aku yang salah Naruto-kun, sebentar aku buatkan jus jeruk kesukaanmu itu."

"Tidak perlu Hinata, sudah malam kau tidur saja lagi."

"Tidak bisa begitu Naruto-kun, sudah menjadi tugas sang istri melayani suaminya." Melihat istrinya tersenyum lembut membuatnya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Merasa bersalah karena selama ini belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada istrinya, yang selalu capek-capek membuatkannya minuman favoritnya. Tapi selalu dibalas dengan sikap diam.

"Hinata...ano...terima kasih untuk semua maaf baru bisa sekarang."

"Terima kasih untuk apa Naruto-kun?"

"Untuk kebaikanmu selama ini, dan untuk jus jerukmu itu benar-benar enak, terima kasih yah..."

Sejenak ia melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi putih istrinya. Tapi kemudian sang istri menundukkan wajahnya lalu memainkan jemarinya. Pertanda kalau ia canggung dengan suasana ini.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih Naruto-kun. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku..."

"Tidak, kau pantas mendapatkannya Hinata. Terima kasih Hinata ah tapi sepertinya rasa terima kasih belum cukup untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan...Aku...aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku bersyukur bahwa kaulah yang menjadi pendamping hidupku bukan orang lain..."

Kembali dirinya melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah istrinya. Tapi setelah itu dia melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah istrinya. Sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun, aku juga bersyukur memilikimu dan juga Hiroshi."

Kata-kata istrinya membuatnya tertegun. Namun Dia merasa lega dan senang, karena telah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam isi hatinya. Ia juga senang karena istrinya tidak mempersalahkan semua perbuatannya. Malam itu ia benar-benar senang, walaupun tidak ada jus jeruk, ia tetap senang bisa jujur dan melihat senyuman dari istrinya.

*****END*****

**Halo minna aku kembali membuat ficlet alias fic pendek **

**Sebelumnya makasih banget yah udah mampir ke fic aku yang berjudul sebuah pertanyaan itu buat…**

**Hqhqhqhq, ****lavender sapphires chan****, naruhina lovers, hime-chan, ****lucky kimberly****, ****Hideki Ryuga46****, ****retsuya02****, ****yassir2374****, ****Jims001****, ****Uzumaki Nawawi****, ****ricardo. ****, **

**Arigato semua, Jaa Maata**


End file.
